disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial Order
The Celestial Order is an organization, order and cult of magic users/warriors in Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Background Organization The Celestial Order's members are of both magic users and warriors, who are comprised of humans, merpeople and cecaelias alike, who are trained at very young ages (5, 7 or in their early teense) in the mystic arts and the ways of the warrior (although it's members are rarely recruited into the order at later ages, such as in their late teens, early 20s, etc.) the Celestial Order's rules are based on morals, principles, justice, honor and the value of life (humans, merpeople, sharkanians, cecaelias and other living creatures alike) there certain lines they never cross, like torture (physical or mental) as it would make them know better than their enemies. Celestial code The Celestial code is a set of rules and teachings that governed the behavior of the Celestial Order. *'Respecting life:' All celestials are taught to respect all forms of life in general, as they do not believe in torture or assassination(s); as they only kill in self-defense or to save the lives of innocent individual(s). *'Mercy:' All celestials are forbidden to attack or kill unarmed opponents; especially if they have surrendered. *'Respecting magic:' All celestials are forbidden to utilize their magic powers for personal gain, as it would make them know better than dark sorcerers; as they are taught to respect their magic, not abuse it. Celestial ranks *'Enchanter:' Enchanter is a rank granted to individuals who have been selected to be recruited into the Celestial Order and assigned to a Mage or Acolyte as there apprentice(s), at the age of 5, 7, in their early teens, late teens, early 20s, etc., they would remain under the tutelage of there mentor(s); until that said mentor believe they are ready to become full-fledged sorcerers; it is the lowest rank in the Celestial Order, the female equivalent of the rank; is known as "Enchantress". *'Mage:' Mage is a rank granted to enchanters who have completed their magical/warrior training, becoming full members of the Celestial Order; it is the second highest rank in the Celestial Order. *'Acolyte:' Acolyte is a rank granted to a few mages (who have ascended to the rank of master sorcerer) who have become exceptionally powerful and skilled in terms of intelligence, wisdom, mastery of the mystic arts and armed/unarmed combat; it is the highest rank in the Celestial Order. Celestial titles *'Celestial:' Celestial is a title that is granted to individuals (Enchanter, Mage and Acolyte alike) who are members of the Celestial Order. *'Celestial Sorcerer:' Celestial Sorcerer is a title granted to celestials who specialize in utilising magic in various forms, such as magical combat, magical defence, magical healing, etc. However, the title is sometimes granted to celestials who are above average (immensely powerful) magic-users of the Celestial Order, the female equivalent of the title; is known as "Celestial Sorceress". *'Celestial Knight:' Celestial Knight is a title granted to celestials who specialize in swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. *'Celestial Thirteen:' Celestial Thirteen is a title that is granted to the thirteen strongest, wisest and most powerful members of the Celestial Order; most members of the Celestial Thirteen are also members of the Celestial Council. *'Archmage:' Archmage is a title that is granted to a master sorcerer or sorceress who is the elected leader of the Celestial Order and the head of the Celestial Council, it is only granted to the strongest, wisest and most powerful member of the Celestial Order; it is the highest title in the entire Celestial Order. *'Magus:' Magus is a title that is granted to a master sorcerer or sorceress who is the elected second-in-command of the Celestial Order, it is only granted to the second strongest, wisest and most powerful member of the Celestial Order; it is the second highest title in the Celestial Order. *'Druid:' Druid is a title that is granted to a master sorcerer or sorceress who is the elected third-in-command of the Celestial Order, it is only granted to the third strongest, wisest and most powerful member of the Celestial Order; it is the second lowest title in the Celestial Order. *'Magician:' Magician is a title that is granted to a master sorcerer or sorceress who is the elected fourth-in-command of the Celestial Order, it is only granted to the fourth strongest, wisest and most powerful member of the Celestial Order; it is the lowest title in the Celestial Order. History TBA Notable Celestials *Zexal (wizard, knight, acolyte and archmage; retired) *Zenith (sea wizard, knight, acolyte and magus; retired) *Ezekiel (sea wizard, knight, acolyte and druid; retired) *Zeon (wizard, knight, acolyte and magician) *Theo (wizard, knight and acolyte) *Emmanuel (sea wizard, knight, acolyte and archmage) *Barnabas (wizard, knight, acolyte and magus) *Nestor (wizard, knight, acolyte and druid) *William (wizard, knight, and acolyte) *Cornelius (sea wizard, knight, and acolyte) *Malachai (wizard, knight, and acolyte) *Catherine (sea witch, knight, acolyte and magician) *Caroline (witch, knight, and acolyte) *Cornelia (witch, knight, and acolyte) *Ellie (witch, knight, and acolyte) *Lake (sea witch, knight and acolyte) *Liya (sea witch, knight and acolyte) *Aaron (wizard, knight and acolyte) *Justin (wizard, knight and mage) *Stephan (wizard, knight and mage) *Diana (witch, knight and mage) *Rachel (witch, knight and enchantress) *Marina (witch, knight and enchantress) *Vink (wizard, knight and acolyte) *Anselm (wizard, knight and mage) *Ray (sea wizard, knight and mage) *Hugo (wizard, knight and mage) *Lothar (sea wizard, knight and mage) *Charles (sea wizard, knight and enchanter) *Ash (sea wizard, knight and enchanter) *Gray (wizard, knight and enchanter) *Anna (witch, knight and mage) *Lena (witch, knight and mage) *Tris (witch, knight and mage) *Cecily (sea witch, knight and mage) *Coral (sea witch, knight and mage) *Cassandra (sea witch, knight and acolyte) Trivia *The Celestial Order was inspired from the Jedi Order, Shadowhunters, Avengers, New Avengers, Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Omega, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur and the Knights of Justice, Dragon Flyz and Eragon respectively. *The Celestial Order's insignia is the symbol of a white shield, a red sword, a purple wand, a blue trident and a golden dragon respectively. Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Clergy Category:Knights Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Soldiers Category:Generals Category:Organizations Category:Councils Category:The Little Merman characters